untitled KHR
by lodos
Summary: AU Sawada Tsunayoshi wants to be a normal teenager but that may be difficult to achieve then you are a genius with IQ of 190 and a mafia family from Italy wants you to be their heir and lets not forget a sadistic baby and crazy classmates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

_Summary: AU Sawada Tsunayoshi wants to be a normal teenager but that may be difficult to achieve then you are a genius with IQ of 190 and a mafia family from Italy wants you to be their heir and lets not forget a sadistic baby and crazy classmates._

* * *

Prologue

_I was six when I've met ninth boss of Vongola family (for those who don't know Vongola is very old and influential mafia family in Italy) of course my father didn't introduce him as such. To my mother and I he was my fathers employer who came on a vacation to Japan._

_You know I honestly liked that old man because he played with me and all. But you must wonder how I know about Vongola being a mafia family._

_I came to know of that little piece of information about what my father does for occupation accidentally. The ninth and my father were discussing job and I happened to be in the same room, of course they haven't seen me, otherwise I would have been in serious trouble. Of course at that time I didn't understand the severity of my fathers job, after all I was only six and genius or not I still was a child._

_Oh don't think that I'm boasting about my intelligence I really am a genius, although no one except me knows that fact, after all I don't want to be dragged into the world that my father lives in. Here I am telling about my live and I haven't introduced myself._

_I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna and my greatest goal in live is to be normal teenager and don't get caught on the radar of any mafia family( sadly no one asked my opinion then I got dragged into the world of mafia to fulfill my role as future Vongola decimo)._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn

* * *

Chapter 1

At first glance Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna as everyone called him was nothing special. Short messy brown hair and eyes and lean build gave him delicate, almost childish appearance. Also because of his kind and cheerful disposition and all round normal teen behavior no one looked at him twice and revaluated their opinion of him. And this fit into Tsunas plans quite perfectly, because if someone looked at him twice they would see wise almost all knowing eyes and awareness that didn't quite fit his character that he had created in order to be normal and unsuspicious.

Now you might ask yourself why someone would go such long ways to appear normal. You see Tsuna is a genius, though this fact doesn't matter at this point of time, and like all smart people he is unbelievably curious. And now you ask what curiosity has to do with people trying to be normal and unsuspicious? Ever heard about a cat whose curiosity got her killed?

You see Tsuna has knowledge about underworld criminal organizations in almost all countries and that includes governments of those countries. Now you must wonder why he would be interested about criminals. The answer is quite simple, well at least for him. You see Tsunas father works for a mafia family in Italy and he knowing that that line of job is quite dangerous wanted to keep track in case his father kicked the bucket. That sounded kind of cold didn't it? But it can't be helped Sawada Iemitsu is not the most favorite person in the world for Tsuna and he kept track of that man only because his mother would be devastated if he died and she didn't know anything about it. Though it is obvious that she wouldn't know the circumstances of his death anyways because she doesn't know that her husband works for mafia.

Anyways at first he kept track only of Vongola family and their members but in time he began to realize that due to his father taking high rank in Vongola, other criminal organizations might come after him and his mother so like the saying goes forewarned is forearmed _(is this right I'm not English so I don't know many sayings and how to_ _correctly write them_) he began hacking into other criminal organizations computers and collect data about them. That's right Tsuna is one of the worlds best hackers but no one knows that fact because he is so good that no one has ever caught him not even governments who keeps track of such offenders especially if they stroll trough their data bases almost daily. So this is there Tsunas high intellect comes forth after all for a genius hacking is child's play and if you have experience like Tsuna, he began hacking into other computer systems at the age of seven after all, you don't even worry (too much) about getting caught.

So we find our hacker extraordinaire in Naminori high school there he is taking a nap, sadly the class already started and the teacher is quickly developing a tick because Tsuna is sleeping like usual in his class." **Sa-wa-da**! **Wake up**!" And with this customary shout and the theatrical jump and customary apologies lesson started. So with this normal routine our stories hero sat down and relaxed listening with one ear what the teacher kept droning on about incase he would be called to answer a question. Little did he know that his normal routine would be disrupted only in a week and after that nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

thank you all for reviews. I am very happy about them because this is my first story ever.

Please add more coments and sugestions if you have one and critique is always welcome :) mild ones of course!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KHR.

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Italy**_

Midday sun was high in the air though all streets seemed deserted. A shadow drifted along the streets and a small dark clad figure could be seen walking in a shady looking bar.

Reborn have you already finished the job? - asked a suited man who seemed out of place in the shady bar.

Aaa...- answered a small child in a suit and a large fedora hat.

Reborn you are fast, so what are you doing next? Is it a job in Venetia, Rome or is it this time in Napoli (sp?)

No, this time it's Japan.

Don't tell me that boss finally decided to...- but he was interrupted by a man sitting beside him.

Isn't a bit early, that kid doesn't know about his status in the family.

You aren't questioning boss orders are you?- rang somewhat amused though holding a darker edge question from a small child who looked like a little angel but was anything but.

N-no-came a startled reply from the second man who finally realized who he was talking to.

Good- and with that ringing word the devil child walked in the back of the bar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Japan, Namimori**_

Final bell rang and school already let up_. 'Man school is such a drag. Hmm ... I haven't cheked mafia servers for quite some time so I guess I should check the latest news. I wonder if that mafioso is still alive… bah who am I kidding that slimy git probably will live longer than I do'_ thought Tsuna. The young genius trekked slowly home thinking all sort of thoughts which there as mundane as what his mother will cook for lunch or so complex that only a rocket scientist or a complete nutso will understand( well you know what they say there is a fine line between brilliance and insanity ).

Okaerinasai (sp?) Tsu-kun –was the customary greeting coming from Sawada Nana.

Tadaima oka-san(sp?), what's for lunch?

Oh I roasted some chicken and there are mashed potatoes oh and I found this delicious looking cake and of course I had to bake it.

Mum you really are fired up with western food though I have to admit it tastes really good.

Of course after all your papa is traveling around the world and this way we are closer to him. It's like we are traveling with him - she said in somewhat sad and melancholy voice. - Now hurry up and wash up and then we will eat.

With that finishing sentence she swept back into the kitchen._' That damn mafioso is making mother sad'_ Tsuna fought with a glower. Though he knew that he couldn't do anything in that mater, but he was relieved that his git of a father didn't tell mother what he does for a living _'though if mother knew maybe she would divorce him and by doing that would severe all ties with the mafia. Ahh… who am I kidding mother loves that git and wouldn't leave him no matter what he does in life. _'With these thoughtshe washed up and went downstairs to eat.

After eating his mothers wonderful cooking Tsuna went upstairs to his room. The room wasn't very large. It was painted blue had a bed and a couple bookshelves filled with books and manga, though eyes immediately slid unto computer gear that was heaped up on tables and shelves. You'd think that it was a mini hardware store looking at all the computers, old and new game discs and all other computer stuff (I now lame but I'm not very good at describing things so bear with me). No one would even think that those PC's are used in hacking the most protected data bases in the world and of course that was the desired effect that Tsuna wanted to create.

The young genius booted the computer and started redirecting and covering his tracks while downloading files from computers all around the world. He began scrolling through files and reading those which captured his interest. After a while one file in particular caught his interest, though it wasn't a file really, more like an e-mail. It was addressed to Reborn and that particular name piqued his interest more than anything. You see Reborn is a hitman though that isn't the most interesting bit of information even if he is a very skilful individual in his occupation.

You see Reborn is an arcobaleno (sp). Tsuna doesn't know much of them though. It seems this particular secret is very guarded and very few files are in computers about them. He does know that there are seven of them. Skilled men and women trapped in children's bodies though how that came to pass he can only speculate, though he does lean on this being some sort of sick experiment, after all mafia are known of doing all sort of experiments on humans even children.

So he tore into the little piece of information with gusto. The message was from ninth boss of Vongola and it requested Reborn to teach and train the future tenth generation boss of Vongola. This wasn't shocking, after all he had knowledge that he trained Cavalone family's heir which already took the duties of tenth boss of Cavalone. What made him raise an eyebrow was the location of Vongola's future decimo and the fact that no one mentioned his name or age. This was surprising, because all the other candidate names there well known to him, because they often came up in his downloaded files._' It's a pity that for the last couple years all of them have died in 'accidents' or other 'misfortunate happenings'. Few of them seemed quite decent.' _Thought Tsuna._' So Vongola is more cautious with this heir, though they shouldn't have given his or hers location. Hmm… japanese. I wonder who it is. Oh well I pity the poor sod who will have to live with that crazy arcobaleno. Hmm let's see what else we have. Oh that's interesting Rokudo Mukuro escaped from prison. Wasn't he the one who wiped or severely depleted quite a number of mafia family's? I wonder where he went. '_And with no more news which there more interesting he went to sleep without thinking of looking for the identity of the Vongola's heir or there could have Mukuro went in hiding. Later because of this ignorance of his he will want to bash his head into a wall and promise himself that he never ever leave any unsolved questions that he may have, because they can cause to much trouble from which to come out healthy or relatively sane is quite hard.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A week later**_

The day was rainy.

'_I wonder __what mother will cook for lunch' _thought Tsuna sitting in his school desk and staring through the window. The young genius had no idea that once he comes home, lunch will be the furthest thought in his mind.

_Tsuna's house _

Sawada Nana was coming home from the mall then she spotted a black car next to her house._' Ara… I wonder who that is.' _

A man in black suit met her at the door. Next to him stood a small adorable looking child who wore a similar suit to the man.

Nana my darling wife- shouted an overexcited husband who haven't seen his wife for a couple of years.

Papa you came back, why haven't you said anything I would have prepared for your arrival and … who is the little child with you?

Ahh… nice to finally meet you. Your husband told me so much about you. Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself.I'm Namtih Reborn.

It's nice to meet you Reborn-kun-smiled Nana though she looked at her husband for further explanation.

Ah Reborn is my friends child and he asked me to look after him for a while- said Iemitsu.

By then they have come into the house.

Nana-chan could you look after him. I'm sure Tsuna will help you and Reborn is very independent child.

Of course dear but don't tell me that you won't be staying long, you just came back.

Oh I'll stay for about a week but then I'll have to go back to work.

Oh… so Reborn-kun how do you like Japan?- Nana's abrupt change of topic didn't come unnoticed but both males haven't done anything about it.

Call me Reborn, Nana-san. And so far I like Japan. It is peaceful – said the child with a small smile.

Ah in that case Reborn call me mama - said Nana – by the way there are you from exactly and how old are you?

I'm from Italy and I'm nine years old.

They talked for quite a bit and began waiting for Tsuna to return from school.

.

* * *

.

And that's how Reborn began to live in Sawada household. Tsuna wouldn't be really happy but he'll live- hopefully.

.

* * *

.

**the dialogue is kind of lame but I'm not very good in that kind of thing but then I improve I will probably rewrite the last part.**

**And sorry for the delay but I don't have much free time but I'll try to update this story faster. **


End file.
